When the Cats Are Away
by LaidBackandLowKey23
Summary: Jocelyn and the other adult shadowhunters are tending to clave business in Idris leaving Jace and Clary alone for the night. Pretty much one big lemon- enjoy!


**When the Cats Are Away…**

**Rating: M for Adult themes and content! Pretty much one big lemon- enjoy! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- shocking, right?**

**Timeline: Set after City of Glass**

**The Mice Will Play**

Clarissa Fray took a deep breath, forcing air into her lungs and tightened her grip on the seraph blade in her hand. The smell coming off the demon in front of her was almost enough to make her sick, yet she held her ground.

A crack of a whip and a swear from Isabelle from somewhere behind her told Clary she was on her own. Months ago, the thought of fighting off demons and the like would've scared her out of her mind, now, with five months of rigorous training of all things shadow hunter, Clary felt she had a better chance to not end up dead.

She could do this. It was only one demon, after all.

The demon dropped its head and hissed again, rows of jagged teeth visible in its horrible, twisted mouth. Clary gulped. Ok, well maybe she was still a _little_ scared out of her mind but at least, this time, she had some experience under her belt.

Jocelyn was doing her best to accept the fact that her only daughter would live a life in the Shadow Hunter world but you couldn't blame a mothers worry. And although reluctant, Jocelyn agreed that for her daughters own protection, it was necessary that she train and learn to protect herself. So, Clary got permission to start serious training but there would be rules.

Clary had started training, eagerly, the very next day. It was rigorous work and her body protested every flip and exercise but at least she had a really talented and hot instructor.

And speaking of Jace, unfortunately, one of the first rules laid out along with Jocelyns permission to start training, was that Clary was free to spend time in the Institute to train and even just to socialize but there would be no sleepovers when the boyfriend would be just a few doors down.

Jace lived at the New York Institute and Clary would live with her mother and Luke; as it would be, at least until Clary turned 18.

And as the demon lunged at her again, Clary thanked the angel her instructor was not only hot, he was the best at well, mostly everything.

_Focus, Clary! _

Clary ducked under the demons… arm? Tentacle? She wasn't sure what it was but the creature had at least four of them. As soon as Clary had ducked she'd righted and landed a solid front kick to the demons chest, effectively knocking the creature back a few feet.

She chanced a glance in Isabelle's direction and could see her friend was currently kicking ass and looking annoyingly gorgeous while doing it.

Clary hoped there'd be a time when she could fight like Izzy. Isabelle was able to lay waste to the scum of the demon world and come out with not a single hair out of place or wrinkle on her perfect outfit.

All that had happened in Idris had been a bonding experience in many different ways. Neither Isabelle nor Clary had many girl friends and each had been slowly realizing that sometimes it was nice to have another female around. Although it wasn't gossip and friendship bracelets, they had a real friendship now, the first of its kind for either of them.

They even had a sleepover planned tonight though it was sure not to include pillow fights and braiding each others hair.

But, it seemed their night wasn't going to end how they'd planned.

The night had been _so great_, too. She and Izzy had shopped, had ice cream for dinner from the new place downtown, and had planned on meeting up with Simon. Which is why they were currently in front of the Institute. Isabelle insisted stopping to change before meeting with her non-boyfriend boyfriend.

Clary turned her focus back to the hideously gross demon in front of her and had just enough time to block a low blow. Clary gritted her teeth and ducked another swipe of the nearest appendage.

The demon snarled and came at her again.

The door of the Institute flew open just as Clary launched herself airborne. She barely registered the movement on the steps as she leapt at the demon, her blade flaring and coming down in a wide arch to slice the demons head clear from its bloated body.

The monster had disappeared in whiffs of black smoke before she landed in a crouch, a brilliant smile of accomplishment crossing her face. There was movement behind her and Clary spun in surprise and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

She blinked. "Jace?"

Jace pulled back, eyes wide with concern and brought his hands up to cup her face. "Are you ok? That was awesome. Are you hurt anywhere? Did you-"

Clary shook her head and caught her breath. "No, Jace, I'm fine, really." Clary glanced over his shoulder and saw Isabelle walking towards them, snapping her whip back around a slender wrist and barely a scratch on her.

"By the angel, Clary, you're bleeding!" Jace said.

Clary looked down and sure enough, her shirt was red with blood that ran down from her collarbone. "Its not that bad. Barely hurts." She peered up to him quizzically. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Alec would be in Idris until tomorrow evening?"

Jace and Alec had been asked to go over a few last details of the Sebastian situation with the clave.

Jace shrugged. "Didn't take as long as we thought. Plus, I was tired of hearing Alec bitching about _Magnus_ bitching about Alec missing the Project Runway finale. Now, i'm all for supporting Alec in whatever he does, or _whoever_," Jace smirked and got a smack upside the head from Clary but continued, "but I see one sequin or feathered hairpiece and I'll disown him."

Clary couldn't help but laugh any more than Jace could help being a smartass. "You would not," she said and closed the space between them. "And what do you know about Project Runway?"

"I spent way too much time at Magnus' place, remember? Watched a lot of Bravo."

Clary laughed and shook her head before kissing him. He was adorable and would probably resent the hell out of her if she ever told him so.

"Lets head in. I feel disgusting," Clary said when they parted and gestured to her tattered, demon blood splattered clothes.

Jace slipped an arm around her waist and steered her up the steps of the Institute. "Can I just say again, how smoking hot you looked chopping that demons head off? Someone has taught you well."

Clary laughed. Fighting was almost like sex to Jace and she'd long ago realized the best, and most enjoyable, way to get her golden god of a boyfriend all worked up was to pick up a weapon and/or do some damage.

Isabelle had made her way into the Institute and was already on her phone when Clary and Jace crossed her on their way to the elevator. Clary had opened her mouth to speak but Izzy and waved her hand dismissively and heading down the hallway.

Well, guess girls night was over.

Jace had ushered her into the elevator and had started with the iratzes as soon as the door had banged shut.

Once they arrived and the doors opened, he took her hand and drew her into his bedroom.

Clary tugged the hem of her hoodie up and dropped the sweatshirt next to the bed. Jace reached out and took her hand and tugged her close, kissing her temple. "Lets get you patched up."

"Its not that bad," Clary said. She moved back and glanced over her shoulder to view her back in the mirror. A long claw mark ran from shoulder to shoulder, her own blood soaking her shirt. "This one just bled a lot but its almost gone already thanks to the ru-"

Jace chuckled and pulled her to him again. "I know, I know."

Clary cocked a brow. "Then what-"

"I like to play Doctor," Jace grinned with an obnoxious waggle of his eyebrows that had Clary laughing and shaking her head.

"As long as you don't have a bedside manner a la Dr. Greg House…"

Jace stared blankly and raised a questioning brow.

Clary sighed and shook her head. "Another pop culture reference lost on Jace Lightwood."

Jace pulled his trademark grin that she loved so much and stepped forward. "_Anyway_, I love you and you're hurt." He then slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Let me take care of you. Please?"

The heat that rushed through her body left her tingly and lightheaded. She doubted there was a girl in the world that would do any different if they were so lucky to be in her current position. Not that any other woman would _ever _know what they were missing.

Clary smiled and brush a kiss against his jaw. "Okay."

She loved that. She absolutely loved that she could kiss him whenever she wanted because he was her boyfriend.

Not her brother.

When Jace directed her to his bed she paused and glanced up to his handsome face. Clary glanced down to her blood splotched fitted tee and jeans then too his perfectly white and neatly made bed. His room was, as always, spotless. "But I'm…gross."

"You're perfect," Jace corrected. "And those are gonna have to come off anyway, right?"

Clary's eyes must have widened because Jace suddenly looked unsure of himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, as much as I'd love to have you stripped down and in my bed, that's not what I meant… Its just…your wounds… and your clothes are ruined so- …I mean.."

Whenever Jace Lightwood seemed at a loss for words was an extremely rare occasion; and completely adorable.

Clary smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, tugging his lips to hers. He kissed back with a moan of approval.

Clary smiled at his dazed look once they pulled apart. Without giving him a chance to do much or anything, Clary undid the button on her jeans and slipped them down off her hips. The move might have been alluring if the burn on her calf didn't cause her to grimace and she almost tripped over the pant legs before they pooled at her feet.

She briefly wished she had worn anything other than her boring white cotton panties though the look on Jaces face was dazed and lustful.

Clary smiled and sat down on his bed, looking up at him expectedly.

"Jace?"

Jace blinked. "Yeah?"

Clary grinned, absolutely loving the way she, of all people, could make a man like Jace stare dumbly. "Something wrong?"

Training to be a shadow hunter had slowly been turning her skinny and lithe form to one of an accomplished athlete. She was still thin and a good foot shorter than Jace, but she was toned and healthy. She had actual curves now. Her breasts had filled out as did her hips, giving her, almost, a slight hourglass shape. Her stomach was still flat but now toned with muscle yet still soft to the touch.

Jace grinned and shook his head, reaching out and sliding his fingers along her jaw to cup her cheek, raising her chin so he could kiss her again. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her again. "And very distracting."

Jace shifted to sit behind her and ran his fingers through the mass of soft red curls, brushing her long hair to drape over one shoulder. Clarys eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and a please sigh brushed past her lips when she felt Jace press his lips against the back of her neck.

She felt Jace run his fingers lightly over the fading remains of the gash that had ran across her shoulders. Her skin around it was burned in spots from the demons icor. He pushed aside the flimsy strap of her top but the material of her tank drug across a burned section as it moved away from her injury. Jace glanced up when Clary flinched and sucked in a breath.

"Sorry. We're going to have to-"

"I know," Clary said, already tugging her shirt up. She managed to get the top up to her chest but needed Jaces help to carefully pull the shirt from the wound and over her head. Jace balled up the ruined tank and tossed it into the trash.

She smiled at the way Jaces eyes smoldered as he took in her lace encased breasts. Heat spreading through her when his hand went to her waist, his slender fingers spaying out over her rib cage.

"Incredibly distracting," he said again and leaned down to kiss her.

Clary moaned against his soft mouth when his tongue sought entrance, which she gave willingly. His hands roamed her back and tickled her sides. Their hands had started to roam to increasingly naughty places since they'd been back from Idris. At one time a kiss from Jace was all she wished for, now, she wanted more.

A lot more. And she knew it wasn't just her. It was clear things were moving progressively forward in the physical part of their relationship.

In fact, their last training session had turned into one big sloppy dry humping grope fest against the training room wall. Luckily, it had been Isabelle, i.e. not Clarys mother, or his for that matter, who had stumbled upon the pair and was able to shove them towards cold showers minutes before Maryse came searching for them.

Clary pulled back briefly. "Does my mom know you and Alec came back?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well," Clary replied. "Mom knows I'm sleeping over at the Institute tonight. She was fine with it because you weren't going to be here."

Jace pulled a crooked smile. "That mean I have you all to myself until tomorrow?"

Clary smiled with a touch of playfulness. "If you want…"

"Always want you," he said and kissed her again.

A loud crash and a loud yelp broke the two apart. They looked at each other for a moment before heading towards the door to investigate.

Isabelle glanced up when the door flew open. She was currently sprawled out in the hall with a mess of blankets twisted around her.

"Nothing!" Izzy said, guilty, before either Jace or Clary could even get out a question.

Isabelle stopped and rolled her eyes with a shrug, apparently not seeing the point in lying. "Hell. Simon is waiting for me in the sanctuary and screwing his brains out on that concrete floor is not appealing," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Izzy!" Clary cried.

Isabelle shrugged. "What? Its not like we can go to my room or anything. A girls got to improvise, ya know? And don't look so scandalized at me like that when you're almost naked."

Damn; she had her there. Clary blushed and closed the door a bit more.

Isabelle smiled smugly and gathered up her blankets then headed off. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"But you do everything!" Jace called after her.

"Fuck off, Jace."

"Love you too, Izz!"

Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips. Especially when Jace closed and locked the door, sealing them once more alone in his bedroom.

He turned back to her with a hungry gaze and Clarys legs wobbled. "I'd ask 'Where were we?' but its such a cliché."

The grin turned into a laugh and Clary reached out, grasping him by the belt and tugged him to her. She claimed his lips a moment before he was pressed against her.

She started at his weapon belt, tossing it onto his spotless desk as his arms came around her.

Clary ran her fingers through Jaces golden locks and gasped when he lightly bit down on her soft skin of her neck. She could feel him smile against her when she moaned in response. He started walking her backward towards his bed, nearly sending them both to the ground when she stumbled across their discarded shoes along the way.

The moment he felt her stumble, though, Jaces arms tightened their grip around her waist, keeping her upright and stubbornly keeping their mouths fused. Clary was almost oblivious to her loss of balance, so caught up in everything Jace. Jace's soft hair through her fingers, the hard muscle of his chest against her, the taste of him on her lips. He had a way of making everything in the world fade away when he kissed her.

Jace finally pulled back, panting. He searched her eyes intently. "Clary,'" he gasped. "You gotta…" He took a breath and steadied his gaze. "If you want to stop this… you'd better tell me now. You _have_ to tell me _now_."

"No, god no. Don't stop. This is what I want, Jace."

Jaces fingers traced her jaw. "Are you sure?"

Clary nodded and met his inquiring gaze, willing him to see her need and readiness. "Totally."

Not giving him time to ask again, Clary wasted no time tugging his shirt off over his head, her lips dropping to his shoulder as soon as the garment was tossed aside.

He was gorgeous; every bit of him. Even the scars that would never fully disappear from his golden bronze skin were beautiful to her. They were a sign of his strength and bravery and felt the need to bless each one with a kiss.

Jace moved her back another step and she sat when her legs hit the mattress. Jace immediately followed and kissed her again, moving to erase the distance between their mouths when Clary started inching back on the bed. She laid back, pulling him with her as she did, brilliant red hair spilling over the crisp white pillow.

Jaces hands drifted down to settle on her hip bones, his voice soft. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Clary."

He looked down at her lovingly and dipped to trail soft and heartfelt kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"You're just saying that because I'm a half naked girl and in your bed," Clary gasped and ran her hands up the cool expanse of his back, her fingers trailing over the hard muscle.

Jace laughed lightly and Clary could feel the vibration in her chest.

"I said it 'cause its true."

She couldn't retort when his kisses trailed down her neck. Her whole body trembled as his mouth skated across her collarbone, his lips running over the bone and brushing a soft kiss in the hallow of her throat.

"_This is really happening," Clary thought. "Oh my god, this is really happening."_

She had thought about this moment so many times-loosing her virginity and in that, making the huge leap into a real and adult relationship.

She knew the love that what she and Jace felt for each other was different than most young couples; their love had been hard and real from the start. Even through the horrible long months when they believed they were siblings the overwhelming love was always there.

Those months nearly killed them both.

But thankfully, they were here togething; loving each other and about to share complete intimacy.

Clarys hands ran up and lost themselves in Jaces hair and arched into him when he kissed his way back up the cool column of her neck. Jace released a deep moan, unlike anything she had ever heard, and trembled in turn when she pressed into his hard body.

Her eyes drifted close again when Jaces wandering fingers had finally settled on the front clasp of her bra. He paused then and Clary felt him press his lips against her cheek. "Clary…"

Clary blinked her eyes open and was immediately lost in Jaces beautiful eyes. He smiled gently at her, dropping a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I just want to make sure this is what you want."

Clary almost cried out in exasperation. She appreciated the emergency exit door he held open for her but if he didn't touch her soon, she was totally prepared to jump him.

Clary nodded fiercely. "Yes, Jace. I want you. I _need_ you. Please!"

The soft smile turned into a rakish grin and Jace wasted no time kissing her breathless; much to her relief. She absolutely loved the way he felt on her. His welcome weight pressing her into the mattress and making her feel protected and wanted.

She felt him finally unhook her bra, her breath hitching when he pushed the cups aside and took her soft flesh into his hands.

Clary moaned again and arched under him, her hips grinding deliciously against his. She felt him hard, even through their clothes and she flushed, a blush tainting her cheeks.

This was all so new. So new but also so… exhilarating. She squirmed helplessly under him. A heat was running through her. A deep fire in her belly that fanned out to every inch of her, threatening to consume her.

The more the heat engulfed , the less room there was for inexperienced, nervous embarrassment.

Jaces warm hands slid up her belly again, this time his fingers brushed the sensitive underside of her breasts. His breath was hot against her collarbone when he spoke. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Jace trailed his kisses down her chest. "You're perfect. And I love you." He whispered the last bit before brushing a kiss over a hardened nipple.

Clary moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him against her. Her body shuddered when his mouth latched onto a breast, his other hand moving to cover the other. "God…Jace. Love you."

She felt him smile against her skin and shivered when his lips moved to show her other breast equal attention.

She never knew her breasts could be so sensitive. Her breath caught in her throat and desire pulled between her legs.

"And you're _mine_," Jace said roughly, his teeth lightly catching her nipple.

If her panties weren't already soaked, that comment alone would have done it.

Clary gasped and whimpered again, nodding hard. "Yes, Jace. Yours. God, that feels so good."

Jace chuckled. "Good. That's how its supposed to work."

Normally, Clary would be quick with a retort but all she managed was a pleasured sigh and shifted to dislodge her legs from under his to welcomed him to settle between them.

It was Jaces turn to moan, then. He leaned up to kiss her again, gasping against her lips when she arched her hips, pressing their bodies intimately together.

He answered with another moan and pressed himself against her shamelessly. And soon they were moving against the other. Even with clothing between them, it was delicious. Clary whimpered against Jaces mouth and tightened her grip on his shoulders before trailing her nails around to his chest to drift down his front. Jace inhaled sharply when her palm flattened over the bulge of his erection, his hips jerking forward.

Clary ran her hand over him, trying to not show how her fingers trembled; both in excitement and inexperienced doubt. She desperately wanted to please him.

A shuddering breath racked through him, which made her heart leap and she pulled back. She felt a sudden need to see his eyes.

The sight of him gasping and trembling against her, from her touch, was the most exhilarating moment of empowerment she'd ever felt. It fueled her confidence and self-esteem. The encouraging moans that shuddered past his lips when she finally found the gumption to dip under the waistband of his boxers to touch him without the safety of material between them.

In that moment she finally felt like a woman. Not that she suddenly decided she was not a child or teenager anymore, rather she felt feminine and knew herself better than ever before.

It was a total I-am-woman-hear-me-roar moment. And it was wonderful.

She tightened her grip experimentally and slid her hand up. Jace gasped and gave a small thrust into her grip. He let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard. Clary smiled and pressed her lips to his neck and continued her exploration, varying the action, speed and grip to see what wrangled more of those delicious moans.

"Is this good?" she asked softly, pressing her lips just under his ear.

Jace started to answer but groaned instead when her thumb ran over the head. "Amaaaahhggghh.."

Clary giggled. "What was that?" She trailed her kisses along his strong jaw and rubbed her thumb over him again. She pulled back and flashed a grin of newfound confidence.

She could get used to this.

Jaces eyes clashed with hers then he moved to kiss her hard, one of his hands covering the one on his erection and encouraged her to tighten her grip on him.

"Aaa…amazing!" Jace gasped when he broke away and her hand resumed its stoking motion.

"Amazing, huh? You mean this?" Clary slowed her hand to match his small almost involuntary thrusts.

Jace nodded hurriedly. "Yes. Amazing. This is amazing. You are amazing. This bed is amazing. That chair is amazing."

He dropped his forehead to rest against her shoulder, holding himself above her on trembling arms.

Clary smiled and ran her free hand through his golden hair. Warmth flooded her again. It was so unlike she imagined her first time would be. She imagined herself flustered, beet red and altogether awkwardly….awkward. But instead, she felt excitement, confidence and love. And it was all because of him. Because it was him she was sharing this with.

"I love you," she told him.

Jace grinned and raised his head to take her mouth, tongue lightly running over her bottom lip before meeting her own. Jace ran his hand down her middle, kisses trailing back to her breasts. "I love you, too," he told her, brushing a light kiss against a hardened nipple.

This time his kisses continued a descent of her body, lips trailing over her stomach before he settled between her legs. He lifted his hungry gaze to hers and Clary gasped. She squirmed and her chest heaved with her rapid breath.

She knew, even in her virginal mind, what he planned to do and it terrified her. It also made her hot as hell and her legs tremble.

The adrenaline and nervous eagerness must have shone in her eyes for his smile softened. He leaned up to kiss her slowly but deeply. Calming her under soft stokes of his lips.

His hands drifted up to run over her collarbone, over her shoulders and down her arms; hands gently drawing the tension out of her limbs and muscles.

It always amazed her how someone as powerful as he was, knowing what those hands were capable of, could be so gentle.

He pulled back again and returned her smile before he ran his hand down her body again, slowly running over a hip and tracing the waistband of her underwear.

Clary ran her hand through his hair again, fingers absently playing with the wispy hairs at the nape of his neck. "Jace.." she whispered and he doped his head to plant a kiss over the hallow of her throat.

His hand drifted down again, this time dropping to cup her heat, wrangling a slight jerk of her hips and a ragged breath to escape over her lips.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

His fingers danced over her, the friction even through her damp panties enough to get her squirming, her breath coming in short and hurried breaths. She moaned and arched her hips, pushing her self shamelessly into his hand.

She nodded erratically.

"Clary-"

"Jace, I swear to God if you ask me if I'm ready one more time…"

Jace laughed and nipped at her neck. "Well, pardon me for-"

Her insistent mouth cut him off, her hand grasping the back of his neck and dragging his mouth to hers. She whimpered against his lips when he pushed her panties aside to touch her directly.

Her entire body trembled when a slender finger parted her slick folds to run teasingly against her entrance.

Jaces breath was hot against her shoulder when he spoke, "I've wanted this…wanted _you _for as long as I can remember."

Clary whimpered and arched under his masterful ministrations.

"I cant…talk…I…oh godd"

Even in her wildest naughty little fantasies she'd concocted over the past few months couldn't come close to touching reality.

And when he finally shed her of her last remaining article of clothing, and his lips traveled down to taste her fully, Clary felt she could come apart with the first sweep of his tongue.

He was drawing sounds from her she hadn't thought possible. Filling her body with heat and waves of lust so potent her whole body shuddered.

His fingers came into play soon after, one finger then two sliding inside, stretching her experimentally.

When she answered in a moan and no sign of discomfort, he pushed his fingers into her again.

His hand soon developed a rhythm that had her hips moving to meet him. His mouth closed around her sensitive nub again and Clary moaned loudly, panting through her pleasure.

"Yes.. God, Jace. More!"

The way her hot walls clenched around his fingers had him groaning in anticipation. If possible, he hardened even further.

She distantly heard him moan and her heart skipped a beat. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. The way her body knew how to move and respond to his was incredible. She felt incredible. He was incredible. _Everything_ about this moment was incredible.

And when she propped herself on her elbows and glanced down to meet his hungry gaze as he delved into her, it was over. A heat swelled, and her body triggered. Absolute euphoria consumed her. She released a hoarse cry and pleasure exploded from every cell, wracking her body in hard shudders. Jace continued to love her as her body trembled under him, hungrily drinking up every writhing arch and cry.

It felt like hours past before her body was spent of its trembles and the world slowly returned.

Jace was resting above her and when she her eyes fluttered open and met his gaze, heavy breaths still rocking her chest.

He flashed a cocky grin at the dazed look in her eyes. "Its ok. Take a minute and bask."

Clary willed her eyes to focus and blinked again. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for minutes now." The smirk was still there. "Not that I blame you, of course. I've been told you could get those in these eyes for hours."

Clary laughed at that and shook her head. "I don't know how you even walk with your fat head."

Jace paused then reached down to take himself into his hand, directing his erection to rub against her now incredibility sensitive flesh. "Yeah, I'd have to say it's a big head."

Clary whimpered and her hips gave a heard jerk. "That's not what I-

Jace rolled his hips, coating his length with her liquid desire again. It was his turn to moan, then. He took a deep breath against her neck before pulling back, moving to ease himself off her.

Clary tightened her grip on him. "Where are you going?"

He kissed her. "Grabbing a condom."

Even weeks ago, that comment would have made her blush but now it just fed the flame. This was actually happening.

She shook her head and pulled him closer. "The pill- I'm on it."

Jace arched a brow in surprise. "You… really? Knew you were gonna jump my sexy bones the minute you saw me, eh?"

"You wish," Clary said with a roll of her eyes. "No. I've been on it for a couple years now. Doctor put me on it when I had cramps from hell. Couldn't get out of bed for days." She paused and pulled him down for a kiss. "I just want to feel you, Jace. Please."

"I've never-"

"Good. I get to be your first _something_," Clary purred before she paused. "If you think we should-"

Jace trembled in response and shook his head, dipping to kiss her again. "Want to feel you too."

Clary smiled in nervous excitement. She brought her arms up to circle his neck, breathing hitched when she felt him direct himself to her entrance. She swallowed hard.

"Clary, look at me. You know I don't wanna hurt you. Tell me if…its too much."

Clary opened her eyes, she hadn't realized they were squeezed shut, and met his eyes. She nodded.

He entered her slowly, pausing and waiting for her to relax around him. She could feel him watching her face intently, sure he was watching for any sign of discomfort.

And it was a bit. It was such a mix of pleasure and pain.

He remained slow until he arrived at her barrier, there he gave a swift jerk of his hips, filling her to the hilt.

Clary cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders, her legs trembled and insides burned at the sudden invasion.

"Clary," Jace panted, eyes roaming her face even as his body sang out in pleasure. "I'm so sorry. I- thought… maybe off like a bandaid, you know? I-"

Clary kissed him, cutting off the nervous ramblings. Her body slowly relaxed and as she did, she felt that pleasure wasn't far off.

"I'm ok, Jace," she whispered against his lips. She arched her hips experimentally and encouraged him to move.

Jace searched her face for any sign of discomfort and Clary could feel his heart thundering against her chest. forced himself to move in shallow thrusts. She could see the struggle on his face yet he willed his body to be cautious.

With each thrust the pain began to ebb away, her body relaxed and stretched, and a soft moan past through her lips. She wanted to chase the pleasure she felt was not far off but he was being too soft. She wanted all of him and with the way her body had started to throb, she wanted it now.

She pulled her legs up to circle his waist and clenched her inner muscles around him. The heavy moan and hard thrust she got in return flooded her with pleasure and she wanted more. "Jace, more. Please, you wont hurt me. I want this. I want _you_."

Jace didn't look convinced but she could tell his body was relived, pushing into her a bit harder, his hips moving against her faster.

"Want you too, Clary. Always."

She felt it then. A slow building of pleasure that began in her core and flared out to the rest of her body. The passion in his voice fanning the flame. Clary arched under him again, her hips beginning to rise to meet his rhythm and soon there was nothing but Jace. Nothing but this amazing warmth and pleasure, feeling closer to him than she'd ever been to anyone before.

"God, Jace… you feel…" Clary ran a hand up his arm, trailing over the hard muscle of his bicep and shoulder to wrap around the back of his neck, directing his mouth to hers. "I need more."

"Clary..." he trailed kisses along her throat when he pulled his mouth from hers. "I've never…felt anything…like this."

He couldn't possibly mean that. He'd been with women before who were, no doubt, gorgeous and more _experienced_.

"You're…" Clary panted into his ear. "lying."

She heard him chuckle but it turned into a groan when she tightened her legs around his narrow hips and hooked her ankles. Her heart thundered against her chest.

"I….am…not," Jace retorted, each word punctuated with a hard thrust.

Clary yelped and squeezed him, her head thrown back into the pillow below her head and dug her nails into his shoulder. God, this was so much better than she'd ever imagined.

"I love you," Jace moaned lowly, dipping his head to press open mouth kisses over the swell of her breasts. "Never loved anyone before you." His hips pumping himself deep into her body.

Clary cried out; her body was so hot she thought her skin would melt right off her bones. And when he spoke to her in that husky voice and said things like that, it was all she could do to not loose herself completely. "Always," she groaned.

Jace collapsed onto an elbow and kissed her hard, a hand sliding down the slick length of her body, pausing to knead a breast before dipping to settle his thumb over her nub, earning a sharp jerk of Clays hips and a ragged gasp.

Clary hooked an arm around Jaces neck and cried out again, his answering moan rumbling against her chest and his body crashing against hers. "Jace!"

His hips thrust harder then, burying himself as deep inside her heat as physics would allow. He rest his forehead against hers. "Clary-"

The duel sensation of his length sliding in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her sensitive sliver of hypersensitive flesh was almost too much to handle. She was dangerously close to losing herself completely.

With another hard thrust, Clary was suddenly coming hard around him, gripping him like a glove and he was helpless to do anything but follow.

The explosion of sensation was enough to draw tears from her eyes. She felt nothing but Jace and the pleasure coursing through their bodies. This was bigger even than the orgasms he'd sent rocking through her body when his mouth had been on her.

The waves of pleasure seemed to last forever yet no where near long enough.

Eventually his hips slowed. Jace raised up on trembling arms and when Clary looked up at him, her body shuddering in tiny aftershocks, she knew she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

There were no words at first, just locked gazes and heavy panting.

Clary found her voice first but only a whimpering, "I love you." before she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him back to her mouth. He returned the kiss with vigor, tongue wrapping around hers and pulled away only when they need remembered they needed to breath.

"Jace… thank you."

Jace blinked. "Don't really know what to say to that," Jace laughed and raised a brow in disbelief. "You're welcome and have a nice day?"

"That's not what I-"

"Oh- how about, 'Thank you,_ come _again," he waggled his brow, suggestively. "Almost missed a pun there."

Clary giggled and kissed his cheek. She loved the fact that they could share something so significant yet still say so comfortable and casual with one another.

"Thank you for loving me." Clary rested her palm against his cheek, taking in every gorgeous line of his face. "And I mean that in both the figurative and literal sense."

Jace chuckled and dropped back down to her lips, hands already starting to roam. "Thank _you_ for loving _me." _

Clary kissed him deeply as his hips started to move again, her body coming to life again under his hands. "Never leave," she whispered against his beautiful mouth.

Especially after sharing such a monumental moment, she couldn't even handle the thought of being without him. And with the way his eyes shone down at her she knew he felt the same way.

His voice with warm and soft against her cheek, barely hearing his whispered reply.

"I'm with you. Forever."

_Hope you enjoyed and please, leave a review! I'm new to writing in the Mortal Instruments fandom and would love some feedback?_

_Please note I wrote this in an hour with no beta so, all typos or errors are my fault. _


End file.
